1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a circuit substrate, an electro-optical device with input function, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a display device in which a display circuit and a coordinate detection circuit of light input type are separately formed for each pixel has been known (for example, refer to JP-A-2006-3857).
In the related art described above, when rewriting a part in which a coordinate is designated by light, signal data is fetched one row at a time, and a top apparatus must rewrite a display part in a predetermined driving sequence based on the data. For this reason, for example, there is a problem that trajectory display at the time of tracing with a light pen cannot be quickly displayed.